First Love
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: Hinata chan always showed her affections for Naruto, and Naruto was aways oblivious, thinking maybe she had a week ammune system and she feinted because of that, but could he really be so oblivious? or has he just came to the wrong conclusion?


Previously in "The true Gaara"

'_Hinata snapped to attention and saluted to Temari and Kunkuro and sprinted off on the roofs of the nearby houses._

'_My god that was embarrassing, oh the pressure if only Neji wasn't-' she cut herself off as she though of her hospitalized cousin. Lost in thought she slipped off some water from the roof and slid down. Unable to realize what had happened, still thinking about her cousin she was falling from the roof until she noticed what she was doing. She cried out as she started to fall the 5 stories off a hotel roof. _

_A strong and swift arm came around her waist and she was pulled to safety. She was again on a roof, but safe this time. She opened her eyes to see the blonde haired ninja he'd always admired and cared for deeply. He still had a firm grip around her waist and was standing right in front of her is a strong but gentle grip._

_She swallowed as she looked into those beautify crafted blue eyes. "Hinata-chan, are you ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead to see if she was ok, her face was so red. "Are you ill? You wouldn't usually fall from a roof." He said sweetly, completely oblivious to the real reason she was so red,_

"_T-t-thank y-y-you n-n-Naruto k-k-kun' she spoke so quickly, trying to realize the words before she ran out of time. But just as she did finish her thanks, she ran out of time to do anything and fainted in his arms._

"_HINATA!" he called, worried for her safety. He picked her up in a bridal style. He felt his face warm up as it always did when he was to close to Hinata, and tried to ignore the feeling as he carried he off to the hospital for Tsunade-sama to check her.'_

As the blonde haired, blue eyes ninja dashed across the rooftops towards the hospital he couldn't help but wonder why it only happened with him. Every time he touched the ebony and purple haired beauty in his arms she would stutter something than faint. He always took her to the hospital, knowing it wasn't anything serious, but it still hurt him to think why she did it. The only conclusion he could ever think of was because of the Kyuubi. She must have been told by her parents that he was a monster and to fear him, like everyone in his age group was told. It hurt when she did it though because he liked her so much, she was so timid she would faint from just the touch of him, 'am I really that scary to her' he questioned himself as he sprinted.

He had a crush on the young kunoichi in his arms since The Chuunin exams before his match with her cousin Neji. He had long realised that Hinata probably hated him, but he couldn't stop his affection for the girl, she was always nice to him, no matter how scared she was.

He rounded to the hospital and walked inside the sliding doors thinking of Hinata and all the times she had fainted around him, she had once even almost nocked him unconscious when he got to close. True he had been on the roof at the time, but she still had head-butted him.

Walking into the reception he saw the attendant on duty talking to a tipsy Tsunade. "Oba-chan!" he called to the moody Hokage, "Hinata-chan has fainted again, help her!" Tsunade walked up to the pair and touched Hinata on the forehead she began to stir instantly.

"Put her down baka, or she'll faint before she realised what's happened," she said before she walked back to the receptionist. With a quick nod he gracefully helped Hinata to her feet, just as she opened her glistening light lavender eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked with a dumbfounded look before turning to Naruto. With a quick gasp she stumbled backwards, being so close to Naruto always shocked her because of how she felt towards him, "N-Naruto-kun? D-did I-I f-f-faint, a-again?" she asked turning crimson, with an appalled facial expression towards her own weakness. She fought to become stronger but she still couldn't even look at her crush without going pink or touch him without fainting, her own weakness disgusted her.

Naruto's only defence to his emotions, he gave his usual goofy grin and threw his hand behind his head, "you lasted a lot longer than you usually do," he said with a smile, at his goofy comment she went even darker red. His smile was for show, a fake, everyone knew that, but he did it anyways, it always made Hinata smile, and put her fingers over her small soft mouth. That one little action always made his stomach do back flips, he had often wondered how great it would be to be those fingers, always so close to her lips. He looked away quickly and turned to leave before she could see the pink line that ran across his cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly in the lowest whisper, he herd her of corse, he was a ninja, he had incredible hearing, but he couldn't bear to be around her any longer. His own embarrassment towards the young girl annoyed him to no end.

It was so obvious to Hinata as he walked out the glass sliding doors that he had herd her, his ears twitched when she spoke his name. She looked away, still pink, "I love you" she said in an inaudible whisper before following Naruto out the doors.

As she walked down the roads of Konoha she cried as she always did when she thought of the young blonde ninja who constantly ignored her. She was sure if she could only master her fear of him and just say straight out, 'I love you,' before he walked out the door, or out of hearing range, he might except her, just maybe.

Hinata was so sick of being week, of crying because Naruto ignored her, she looked up from the ground, her eyes drying, "that's it," she cried to herself before sprinting off towards the training grounds.

After running for over a mile to the other side of Konoha to the training grounds she stopped at her usual area. It was a small bare patch surrounded by trees and a small river of water that ran down the edge of the trees, on the opposite side of the river was 5 training dummies.

She was the only one to come here any more; Kiba had shown her it when she told him about not trying her best because people were watching. No one bothered coming here, it was secluded and plain, a lot like herself she always thought.

She stripped off her hoody and stood in her black 3-quarter pants, her netted training shirt and her plain black shirt.

As she stood in the middle of her small training area, she closed her soft empty eyes and focused her chakra into her Byakugan before lifting her hands, the clear crystal water from the lake following. She opened her clear lavender eyes, veins around the outskirts of her eyes.

She moved her body with all the grace of a dancer, all her moves majestic. She turned her body, the crystal water following her, the aimed it at the nearest training dummy, her finger movements mimicked all of the waves movements, the end of the trail of her weapon came to her hands and wound itself around her wrists, like a serpents body intertwining itself on her. Once the contact was sealed she added as much chakra as possible to the water. The water turned a darker shade of blue before turning as though having a life of its own. It moved back towards Hinata and coiled around the area surrounding her without touching her before taking the form or a beautiful winged dragon, its scaled tail wrapped around Hinata's hands. The mystical creature sprung towards the training dummy, forced foreword with the chakra from Hinata.

Sweat began to slip down her cheeks as the training dummy exploded, she turned to the next one, the dragon following her fingers and wrists, the second exploded on contact as she built up her chakra as did the third, as she go to the 4th it was pushed back into the tree behind it before Hinata had even touched it. The tree came crashing forewords towards Hinata, she whipped the water dragon forward and sent it directly above her were the tree was falling.

The tree continued its assault towards Hinata as she drove the dragon at it, bark flying from it until it was only metres away from her. Finally the great old oak gave way and exploded in a thunderous roar, the impact sending Hinata sprawling.

She cried out as a branch impaled itself into her left arm. She moved to her knees grasping the branch. "Hinata…" she called to herself, "you have to do this, it will make you stronger, on the count of three, one, two… three" and with her final words she yanked out the branch from her arm. She stumbled to her feet, holding tight to her bleeding arm. She began to walk towards the small gap between the trees's to go back to the hospital before she fell to the ground, face first. Her chakra almost drained and the excessive bleeding was draining her strength at an alarming rate.

The young ninja she had loved for so long, who she strived to strengthen herself to gain the attention of, was closer than she could have thought. After his encounter with Hinata he went straight to a training ground and began training, practicing anything. He created a Shadow clone and began sparing when he saw the explosion a kilometre or so away. As he looked away his clone lunged at him and punched him in the jaw. He was sent flying backwards, while in the air he threw a kunai at his clone, turning him into a puff of smoke. He turned back to were he had seen the explosion, there was still some dust in the air so he started towards it, he wanted a battle, anything to get his mind of Hinata.

After a few second he reached the area were smoke was clearing steadily from. The remains of 4 training dummies littered the small training space. He looked around for a little bit long, kunai drawn ready for a battle. A large wooden spike was bloodied on the ground, a trail of blood led to an unconscious figure on the other side of the grove.

He reached the body and dropped his kunai instantly and ran to it. Hinata has lying face first in a pool of her own blood. He lifted her and spun her around in his arms, her short hair was matted, her face had a few cuts on it, but more blood than usual. Her whole chest was covered in blood but after a few seconds he saw the gaping hole in her arm.

He pulled out a bandage and tightly wrapped it clumsily before grabbing her bridal style for the second time today and running towards the hospital.

Using the Kyuubi's chakra he was in the hospital within seconds.

"Tsunade-Sama!! OBA-CHAN!!" he screamed, the terrified nurse pointed to her left, Naruto quickly following her direction.

The Hokage was walking down the corridor, swaying from all the sake she had drunk. "OI! Oba-chan!" he cried once he reached the Hokage.

Tsunade spun around irritably, "Naruto I told you, stop calling me old!" she screamed looking at Hinata in his arms, " for gods sake, leave the poor girl alone, get some other nurse to-"

"No!" he cried with more force than needed, the Kyuubi's chakra making him irritable, "she is hurt, she didn't faint! Help her!" he cried, his eyes actually glistening with tears.

The sudden change in Naruto and his anger made Tsunade stop, she looked down at Hinata to see the blood soaked bandage. Already blood had soaked up all the dryness of the bandage and was dripping to the floor. "In here," she said softly leading Naruto into a hospital room. She cut open the bandage, instantly another wave of blood began to pour from the wound, like an overturned glass.

Tsunade focused green chakra into her hands and began sealing the wound. Naruto stood there next to her watching Hinata's face drain of colour, becoming whiter and whiter by the second. He ground his teeth so hard his gums began to protest as the started to bleed, as did his palms when his nails etched themselves into them. A minute or so passed and the bleeding had stopped and wound was almost healed.

"Naruto," the Hokage whispered to the young man, "why do you always bring her to me? Even when its something small like fainting, its always me you come to, to help her," she asked looking up to the young man beside her.

He released his fingers as his blood dripped down them. He looked down to his hands and saw the nail marks sizzle and heal instantly, the only proof he had done it was his blood mingled with Hinata's on his hands. "I just… want to make sure she is ok, I get worried because I scare her so much," the young ninja replied almost whispering.

The medical ninja looked back at Hinata as her skin melded together without a trace of any injury, before looking up at Naruto, "she isn't afraid of you Naruto, she faints for a different reason," she said looking back to Naruto with a smile, "stay in here until she wakes up, will you?" she said before rising from her chair and walking out of the room.

For an hour or so Naruto sat in the chair beside Hinata, staring at her beautiful face as it slowly regained its colour. Once she looked back to normal Naruto almost instantly fell asleep.

A few minutes later Hinata woke up. She looked around to see Naruto lying on her lap, fast asleep. She turned crimson and tried to back away. "Hina…" Naruto mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto her tighter. She fainted.

A couple of minutes later Hinata woke up again, she looked at Naruto and forced herself to stay conscious. He was sleep; nothing could happen, so she built up her courage and did what she had always wanted to do. She slipped her hand out of Naruto's grasp and paced it on his head. She petted his soft golden hair and smiled, "I love you," she whispered to the sleeping figure on her lap.

"I love you to Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered as he groggily opened his eyes. He was slightly pink and she was bright red. "H-Hinata-chan? Do you mean it?" he whispered, scarred out of his whits. She smiled and nodded, still bright red. He sat up, making Hinata's hand slide to his neck. He placed his shaking hand on her cheek and moved towards her, a single tear ran down Hinata's face as she smiled, her lips meeting his, her first kiss with her first love.


End file.
